


Cuts and Bruises

by pieandsouffle



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, based off a tumblr thing, not really spoilers for blood of olympus but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandsouffle/pseuds/pieandsouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Nico thinks, Will seems far too delighted with the fact that he's injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Um basically necro-mansi from tumblr said they would give their soul for someone to write this. I did and am expecting my soul in the mail soon.

“Will, for the gods’ sakes…” Nico tried to growl, but he found Will Solace’s warm, suntanned hand quickly plastered over his mouth.

“Shh… You’re injured,” said his friend… boyfriend? Honestly, Nico wasn’t even sure yet. Will sure didn’t treat him like he treated anyone else. He was too nice, and friendly, and- _close,_ gods dammit; Nico had just lost all his personal space as the son of Apollo moved _even closer,_ pushing his hands through Nico’s hair to find a source of blood. He pushed away the buzz of electricity that crackled over his scalp with Will’s hands. Nico didn’t even know if Will was- well, gay.

“ _Will!_ I am not a- _ouch!_ ”

“Aha!” Will cried victoriously, a tinge of pink appearing under his freckles in his triumph. “I found your wound!”

“It’s not a wound,” Nico said grumpily, “it’s literally just a cut. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s exactly what the English peasants said when the Bubonic plague was swooping around.” Will said dismissively, keeping a few fingers firmly plastered over the cut whilst rummaging around in his pocket with the other hand. “‘Hey, it’s just a cut! Only blood pouring out of your body. It won’t attract anything, like rats or fleas or the angel of death.’ Cuts are evil, Nico.” Will yanked his hand back out of the pocket, an old tissue between his fingers. He eyed it distastefully as a chunk crumbled in his hand. “I’m guessing you don’t want this pressed against your scalp, do you?” His gaze travelled to Nico’s mouth, which made the son of Hades feel _really_ weird inside. Good weird, though. “Or your lip. I don’t think my snot tastes that great.”

Nico forced himself to keep a straight face. It was hard. Will was too happy and funny to keep him in a permanent state of grouchiness. It was strange. Will’s humour was very similar to Percy’s in some ways, yet it suited the son of Apollo more.

Probably because Nico was 1000% sure he had the biggest crush on the latter boy.

“Preferably not.”

Will shrugged with one arm and jammed it back in his pocket. No point in risking the wrath of the nymphs over a dirty tissue, Nico supposed.

“Well, Plan B, then,” Will announced, wiping his contaminated hand on his thigh. Whatever the plan was, he seemed super delighted with it.

“And what is that?”

“Magical healing derived from a mythological spiel. Perioral contact with the wound.”

“What?”

“Think Sleeping Beauty except your cuts are your fantastical magic sleep from an evil sorceress. And the sorceress was a _dracanae_ ,” he said, with a sideways glance at the pile of dust blowing away in the wind.

Then he let go of the scratch with his hand and grabbed Nico’s head with both, leaning his neck down and giving the small knot a peck.

Nico’s heart nearly stopped.

What?

Will pulled back. “Hey, it’s stopped bleeding! And the skin’s closed up too.”

Nico shoved down the feelings bubbling up. No, no, no, that was most definitely platonic.

Will was still talking.

“I haven’t actually tried that on anyone before, I wasn’t sure if it would work!”

“You- you _kissed_ me and you didn’t even know if it would work?” Nico’s voice was so quiet he wasn’t surprised Will kept talking over the top, apparently not hearing.

Maybe that _wasn’t_ so platonic.

“Your lip needs work though.”

Huh?

Will’s hands were still in his hair when he leant forward and kissed him.

Um, wow. He felt his lip heal up almost instantly, and he knew that _Will_ knew the cut was gone, but…

Well, he was 1000% certain that Will was sure more than just a friend.


End file.
